


Protective Instincts

by Nadja_Lee



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: BAMF Jim, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Murder, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-24
Updated: 2006-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: After Blair has been hurt Jim goes after his attackers like only an enraged Sentinel and Army Ranger can.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Kudos: 37





	Protective Instincts

**Protective Instincts**

No one hurt what was his; what was precious to him. His vow to protect was first to his Guide, secondly to his tribe and everyone else.

Anyone who hurt a hair on Blair’s head had forfeited their lives and lived only with his grace and Blair’s compassion. 

Not this time. This time it had gone too far. Blair was in the hospital and had nearly died. He couldn’t lose him now; he couldn’t imagine a life which was worth living without Blair being in it. He had become like the sun in a dark world; he was needed more than Jim felt he needed breath. 

Blair would thankfully make a complete recovery but he should never have been hurt in the first place. He had been there for him, for his lover, his Sentinel…for Jim. He hadn’t stayed in the safety of the car as he had been told. No, he had run to get a child out of the crossfire between Jim and four fellow officers and a gang of drug runners with more weapons than a small army. The child had been unharmed; Blair hadn’t been as lucky. He had caught a bullet in the back that had imbedded itself in his abdomen and one in his shoulder. 

Well, Jim would see to it that his would be killers had an even worse day. The gang members had escaped the law because Jim had been concerned with shielding Blair, the child and his follow officers at the same time. But he hadn’t been concerned about it; in fact their escape had fitted him perfectly.

When he had made sure Blair was stable and well taken care of, drugged into a peaceful and painless sleep, he slipped into the night. The cop was gone; the lover was gone. He was the Panther, the Sentinel now, the soldier and the Ranger in him mixing the primal instincts and desires with modern skill and caution. He stocked his pray through the dark city and one after another he caught and killed them. The ones who had not hurt Blair he killed fast, a clean kill with his army issue knife or a shot to the head. They hadn’t even seen him coming; there had been no fear. Merciful considering what the two shooters who had hurt Blair had in store. The thing about being a medic in the army was that you knew as much about breaking bones than about healing them. The same was true for Covert Ops; information was obtained with any means necessary. The goal was more important than the means. In his mind this situation wasn’t any different. 

He had been a part of interrogations in the past but this was for justice, for revenge…this was personal. Unlike those earlier times he felt no regret or compassion at the screams of his victims. They had deserved every last ounce of pain. Even long before their attempt to kill his lover they had been killers, drug dealers and thieves. There was no line here, no cop left in him. Not tonight. Tonight was all about the soldier, the Sentinel and the lover who wanted to avenge and punish.

It didn’t last nearly as long as he had hoped. Tough as they acted the shooters were quickly reduced to frightened, bleeding and pleading mice in his experienced hands. He knew just what to do, how to hit, how to use fire, ice, knives, cigarettes…anything at his disposal to inflict maximum damage. He ended it at the dawning of day. 

Cleaning up was ease; going through motions from his Covert Ops days. He burned the corpses inside the empty warehouse he had held them in, made sure all evidence of human blood was removed and then calmly walked away.

By the time Blair woke up his lover sat at his bedside, smiling softly, love and warmth in his eyes as he looked at him. The cop was back, the night before had been pushed to the back of his mind like so many other memories of the same kind from his military days. No guilt, no doubt, no hesitation over actions which had been justified to him, just like everything else he had done back then. If Blair knew what had been done in his name he would have been horrified which was why he would never know, another secret, just one more, was easy to bear compared to all the others Jim already held inside. 

The steel behind the love in Jim’s expression and eyes said clearer than words that if ever his lover, his Guide, was threatened again the primal and instinctive Panther would return. He would once again dive into the darkest reaches of his brain and resurrect the grim soldier he had once been, mixing all his deadly knowledge and experience with instincts and abilities far superior to any human; creating a deadly and unstoppable avenger.

  
  


**The end**


End file.
